


It Was Enough

by Kat713



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat713/pseuds/Kat713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place durring Endgame, after Amon is defeated and before Korra, Lin and the Airbenders travel to the Southern Water Tribe. Lin and Jinora talk about what happened durring Turning the Tides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Enough

"YAHOOOOOOO! Uncle Bumi! Uncle Bumi! Let's go swimming and then make sandcastles and then I'll show you my glider!" Jinora rolled her eyes and settled back against the tree trying to ignore her sister. Rohan cooed at her from her lap. She smiled down at him, tickling his chin before looking back to the rest of her family.

Uncle Bumi had Ikki and Meelo tucked under each arm and was galloping around the yard. Mom, Dad and Lin stood off to the side, talking with Korra, Mako and General Iroh and the last of the White Lotus guards. Bolin and Asami sat far off on the stairs. _She must be thinking about her Dad_ , Jinora thought, hugging Rohan a little closer. She sighed and looked down to the book at her feet. "Avatar Aang is our grandpa, Rohan. He was one of the greatest benders in the world, ended a hundred year war and restored peace to the world. Grandma Katara says that the first thing he asked when he met her was if she would go penguin sledding with him." A soft chuckle sounded from above her. Jinora looked up, shading her eyes with one hand.

"Your grandfather was an amazing man." Lin said, sitting down beside Jinora in the grass. She smiled down at Rohan for a moment before laying a hand on Jinora's shoulder. "He would be very proud of all of you." Jinora sighed, shaking her head.

"It didn't matter. It wasn't enough. We weren't good enough." Her eyes filled with tears that she swiped away quickly. She wouldn't let Lin see her cry. She was the daughter of the best earthbender in the world after all. Jinora's breath hitched when she felt strong arms wrap around both her and her sleepy brother. Lin pressed a light kiss to her head.

"It _did_ matter, Jinora. It was enough."

"But he still took your bending. And he caught us. I was so sure that we would never airbend again. I was so scared. And Korra, poor Korra-" Lin lightly lifted her chin.

"No. Don't do that to yourself. Bad things happen, that's how life is."

"But your bending-"

"Is gone." Lin blinked slowly. "But I would do it again to keep you and your family safe." Jinora suddenly felt like crying again. She hugged her tightly with the arm not holding Rohan's head up. "It's okay to cry. There's nothing wrong with being scared and sad."

When she pulled away and wiped her cheeks dry, Lin smiled at her slowly. "Want to hear about the time your grandfather taught me to sandbend?"


End file.
